


Habits

by Audrea_Lannistark



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Gen, Song Lyrics, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Audrea_Lannistark/pseuds/Audrea_Lannistark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angsty songfic about Dean Winchester and Sherlock. Set to Tove Lo's Habits. Very minor trigger for drugs and alcohol. Rated T to be safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Habits

_You_ _’re gone and I gotta stay high, all the time, to keep you off my mind_

 

It was funny how losing someone you loved could turn you to even more dangerous habits. You think the presence of death would make you ever more conscious of having it not come to you. But really, you just drown yourself in stupid routines of substance abuse until you’re condemned to the same fate of the one you were mourning.

 

 

 

 

_Spend my days stuck in a haze trying to forget you, I fall right down_

 

Alcohol. Junk food. Liking without loving. The towns all blend into each other and you drive aimlessly, finding another beast, another bar, another girl, and moving on. The real monster can never be outdriven. The real monster can never be killed. And you know that. But none of it matters because he’s gone.

 

 

Drugs. Murder. Hating without rationality, which is odd, because you were always the rational one. Days and nights meld together and you walk aimlessly through abandoned streets, ignoring the dead bodies on your way to nowhere. You know all about them, but you don’t bother telling anyone. If they’re too stupid to figure it out, that’s their problem. He calls a few times a month, and she’s always there, checking up on you to see if you’re okay. You’re not. But none of it matters because he’s gone.

 

 

 

 

_Gotta stay high, all the time, to forget I’m missing you_

                                                                                                                                                              

He’s not really gone. He’s there, possibly waiting for you. He’s there, probably forgetting you. He could be calling out your name or it could be your mind, twisted and damaged, teasing you. There’s always an element of second guessing. Sometimes you wish he was dead. It would make it so much easier.

**Author's Note:**

> I did not write/do not own the lyrics in italics.


End file.
